


Co kdyby ...

by scudl007



Series: Jiná verze [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudl007/pseuds/scudl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co kdyby se na konci první série, po vraždě Kate, Peter neotočil na Allison, ale poslal ji pryč ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jedno rozhodnutí

 

"Je krásná, Kate,"pronesl Peter, drápy na jejím hrdle a pozorující Allison.

 

"Vypadá jako ty. Pravděpodobně ne tak poškozená."Kate se roztřeseně nadechla, ale jinak zůstala zticha, pohledem zůstávala na své neteři.

 

"Dám ti šanci, ji zachránit. Omluv se,"nabízel ji Peter s útrpným výrazem. "Řekni, že je ti líto, že jsi zničila mou rodinu, že jsem byl kvůli tobě 6 let spálený a zlomený. Řekni to … A nechám ji žít."

 

Allisonin výraz plný zděšení a nevěřícnosti, přemluvil Kate, aby přestože nelitovala svých činů, pronesla: "Omlouvám se."

 

Peterův výraz se změnil, na chvíli zavřel oči a pak její hrdlo prořízl.

 

Mrtvá Kate se skácela na zem, šokovaná a vystrašená Allison sledovala svou nyní mrtvou tetu. Peter konečně dosáhl své pomsty. Pomalu vydechoval a za zavřenýma očima se mu promítaly obrazy těch, které ztratil.

 

"Vypadni," zavrčel směrem k Allison a otočil se. Allison však byla jakoby zamrzlá šokem.

 

"Řekl jsem, VYPADNI!" zařval na ni Peter, což ji konečně probralo a rychle utekla.

 

Znavený Peter si jen sedl ke stěně, kousek od těla ženy, která zavinila tolik utrpení jeho rodině, a hlavu si schoval v dlaních. Když uslyšel kroky ani nevzhlédl, nemusel, věděl kdo to je. Kroky se zastavily vedle něj a nakonec si majitel sedl k němu. Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak se ozvalo.

 

"Omlouvám se." To přinutilo Petera, aby zvedl hlavu.

 

"Kvůli čemu se omlouváš?"

 

"To já řekl Kate, jak se dostat sem, je to všechno moje vina," odpověděl Derek.

 

Peter se podíval na její mrtvolu a pak stále se na ni dívaje odpověděl.

 

"Nebyla to tvoje vina." Zhluboka se nadechl, odvrátil zrak a znovu zavřel oči. "Já … omlouvám se, … za všechno," zašeptal.

 

"Nemůžu,…" Hluboký nádech. "Nemůžu říct, že ti odpouštím, zabil si Lauru …, ale myslím, že chápu,"řekl nejistě Derek s pohledem upřeným na podlahu.

 

Peter se na něj otočil s vděčným výrazem. "Děkuju, nemáš ponětí, jak moc to pro mě znamená."

 

Na to zvedl i Derek svůj zrak a chvíli na sebe hleděli, potom své pohledy otočili na zbytky toho, co kdysi nazývali domov.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Před vyhořelý dům přijelo Porsche a z něho vyskočili Stiles a Jacksone. Oba zamířili ke Scottovi a Allison s jejím otcem.

 

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se Stiles.

 

"Peter zabil Kate,"odpověděl mu Scott.

 

Stiles vykulil oči a pokračoval: "A co vy? Jste v pohodě? Je někdo zraněný? Kde je Derek? A kde je Peter?" vychrlil ze sebe.

 

"Všichni jsme v pohodě, Derek a Peter jsou uvnitř, mluví spolu," zastavil ho Scott s pohledem na dům.

 

"Asi bychom měli odjet," pronesl Chris Argent.

 

"A co … hm … tělo Kate?" zeptal se Scott.

 

Chris se podíval na Scotta, pak lehce pokývl a pronesl. "Počkejte chvilku." Kousek poodtáhl Allison a začal se s ní o něčem bavit.

 

"A co bude s Derekem a Peterem?"

 

"Jak to myslíš, Stilesi?"

 

Stiles se koukl na Scotta. "No, kde jako budou, víš? Nemůžou přece přespávat v … tomhle." Máchl rukou směrem k rozpadlé barabizně.

 

"To je na nich." Pokrčil Scott rameny a dál se o to nezajímal. Jackson nic neřekl, celou dobu měl jenom takový zklamaný výraz. Za to Stiles se zamračil a už chtěl něco namítnout, když se vrátil Chris s Allison.

 

"Rozhodli jsme se," A natáhl ruku s přívěskem, "je to její vina."

 

Scott ho neposlouchal, oči upřené jen na Allison. Jackson nereagoval, takže se Stiles natáhl a převzal přívěsek. "Já jim to dám."

 

Chris pokýval hlavou a podíval se na Scotta, pak na Allison, potom znovu na Scotta a povzdechl si. "Jdeme Allison. A vy byste měli jít taky."

 

Jackson pokýval hlavou, otočil se a nastoupil do auta, předtím než to ale udělal, otočil svůj zklamaný pohled na vyhořelý dům a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

Scott se koukl na Stilese s výrazem, který Stiles až moc dobře znal. Protočil oči.

 

"No jo, běž za ní." Jen to dořekl, viděl jen Scottova záda, až po chvíli si uvědomil, že přijel s Jacksonem, takže bude muset jít pěšky domů. "Do prdele." Otráveně zvrátil hlavu. "Kruci." Potom vydechl a vstoupil do domu.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

První čeho si všiml, byla mrtvola. "Ježíši," trhl sebou.

 

Pak přesunul pohled na Haly. "Um, to vám mám dát." Došel k Derekovi a Peterovi, kteří ho sledovali, a natáhl ruku s přívěskem.

 

"Co s tím?" zeptal se Derek, ale přívěšek si nevzal.

 

"No mluvil jsem s tátou, o těch případech … a že to má spojitost s tím požárem …, sice neví jméno, ale ví, že to má být mladá žena, po dvacítce a že má mít tenhle přívěsek. Já jen, …" pokrčil rameny.

 

"Pan Argent říkal, že vám to mám dát. Já ... nevím jestli to má pro vás teď nějaký význam, ale … když to táta najde, on … bude vědět," povzdechl si a zmlknul.

 

Zbylí členové velké rodiny Halů ho pozorovali a pak se na sebe otočili a bezeslovně se spolu domluvili. Derek se natáhl a vzal si přívěsek.

 

"Díky,"poděkoval Peter.

 

Stiles kývl a otočil se, když už byl skoro na konci místnosti, otočil se.

 

"Kde teď budete? Nemůže zůstat tady, táta to tu uzavře," vyptával se najednou nervózní a červenající se Stiles.

 

Jak Peter, tak Derek se ušklíbli a hodili rychlí pohled na sebe.

 

"Běž domů," odpověděl mu Derek.

 

"Jo jo jasně." Stále červenající, trapně se cítící Stiles se otočil a odešel do noci.


	2. Zasloužený odpočinek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krátké pokračování povídky Co kdyby ...

-O hodinu později-

Stiles vešel do svého pokoje a hodil mikinu na židli, protáhl se a promnul si rukou nakrátko ostříhané vlasy. Možná bych si je mohl nechat trochu narůst, zauvažoval a vytáhl mobil z kapsy. Chvíli pozoroval displej a potom vytočil číslo na tátu.

"Stilesi, co se děje?" odpověděl mu rychle otec.

"Ahoj, nic jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, kdy dnes přijdeš."

"Asi až zítra, dostali jsme jeden anonymní telefonát, a když jsme to prověřovali, objevili jsme něco, co budeme řešit celou noc."

"Aha,… tak dobře, dávej hlavně pozor."

"Budu,… Stilesi si v pořádku?"

"Jo jasně, proč se ptáš?"

"Jen to je poprvé, co se neptáš na tisíce otázek ohledně případu,"promluvil starostlivě John.

"Jo tati, jsem v pohodě, jen unavený, Scott se mnou trénoval lakros skoro celý odpoledne."

"Jo ták, tak si jdi brzo lehnout."

"Půjdu, dobrou tati."

"Dobrou synu."

Stilinski položil telefon a Stiles hodil ten svůj na stůl. Povzdechl si a vrátil se myšlenkami k dvojici Halů.

Ach bože, musí se mi teď šíleně smát… zakroutil Stiles hlavou a podíval se do zrcadla.

Ani se jim nedivím, pomyslel si hořce Stiles azapadl do koupelky.

O půl hodiny vyšel ven jen v ručníku, našel si kraťasy a staré star wars tričko. Osušil se, rychle si to natáhl a zalehl. Během pěti vteřin díky vyčerpání dnešní noci usnul.

 

-Někdy v průběhu noci-

 

Teplo.

Nádherné teplo ho obklopovalo.

Polibek na čelo, pohlazení vlasů, ruce, kterého objímali.

Počkat co?!

Stiles otevřel oči. A ... samozřejmě nic neviděl, protože byla tma…

Párkrát zamrkal, než si jeho oči zvykly a pak se začal rozhlížet. Dvě postavy, každá z jedné strany.

Dobře Stilesi, dýchej, začal se uklidňovat, to nic není, to se ti jen zdá. A co se zdá, to je sen.

"Stilesi dýchej, to je v pohodě,"ozval se bručivý hluboký hlas po jeho pravici.

"Derek?!" lapal lehce (spíše pomalu panicky) po dechu Stiles.

"Yeah." stejný hlas zabručel a majitel se přisunul blíže, zavrtal tvář do místa, kde se krk a rameno spojuje a zhluboka se šťastně nadechl.

"Mm, klídek Stilesi,"ozval se druhý ospalý hlas, majitel tohoto hlasu položil polibek Stilesovi na krk a konejšivě mu promnul bříško. "Spi, promluvíme si ráno."

"Ale,…"ozval se naléhavě Stiles. V tom Derek znovu promluvil.

"Spi, ráno si promluvíme, slibuju. Dnešek byl dlouhý, spi."

Derek lehce políbil Stilese na kousek rtu a zase se zavrtal do jeho krku, ruku obtočenou kolem Stilese. A tak Stiles znova usnul, ukolíbán Derekovými občasnými polibky na krk a Peterovým uklidňujícím mnutím.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju Tercze za rychlé prohlednutí :) Protože byl díl opravdu kraťučký, tak vám sem dávám obrázek, aby jste si udělali představu, co bude v dalším díle :3 ... bohužel jsem nenašla žádný obrázek na Derek/Stiles/Peter, který by se hodil k dalšímu dílu, takže obrázek je na Sterek, ale Peter tam bude taky :)
> 
> http://nd06.jxs.cz/965/958/09d3f4bef0_100457313_o2.jpg


	3. Ráno poté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takže už tu máme třetí díl povídky Co kdyby ... Doufám, že se vám bude díl líbit. Užijte si ho :)

Stiles sebou zavrtěl a povzdechl si. Zachumlal se znovu do teplé přikrývky a přitiskl se k horkému tělu po jeho pravici. Derekova ruka se kolem něj více utáhla a Peter na Stilesově levé straně se k němu více přitiskl a přejel svými rty po Stilesově krku.

"Mm …," zavrněl Stiles a párkrát zamrkal. Poté, co otevřel oči dokořán, prohlédl si muže na jeho pravé straně a zčervenal.

"Dob… Dobré ráno," vykoktal Stiles při pohledu na nyní probuzeného Dereka.

Lehký polibek ho překvapil a moc mu s červenými tvářemi nepomohl.

"Dobré ráno," pozdravil Derek s lehkým úsměvem kousek od Stilesových rtů. Koukal se na Stilese svým teplým pohledem a zastavoval tak Stilesovi dech.

"A já pusu nedostanu?" ozval se hravý hlas nalevo. Stiles se odtrhl od pohledu Dereka a podíval se na osobu, která ho objímala zezadu.

"Já… no…" zakoktal se znova Stiles a podíval se lehce bezradně na Petera, který s rozcuchanými vlasy a uvolněným výrazem v ničem nepřipomínal osobu, kterou dříve viděl. Samozřejmě tam byla před nimi ještě dlouhá cesta, než se Peter vrátí k normálu … nebo stavu velice tomu podobném …, ale první krok byl udělán.

Petera se Stilese zželelo a natáhl se pro polibek sám.

"Co bude na snídani?" zeptal se Peter a zavrtal se Stilesovi do krku, při čemž Stiles lehce vypískl. Na to se Peter jenom lehce ušklíbl a promnul si o jeho hrdlo nos.

"Mm … můžu udělat nějaké sendviče," pronesl Stiles a podíval se zpět na Dereka, který ho pozoroval.

"Pomůžu ti," prohlásil Derek a než vstal, vtiskl ještě jeden rychlý polibek na Stilesova ústa. V trenýrkách se natáhl pro své špinavé, od krve zasviňené, rifle a začal si je natahovat.

"To si nechceš oblíknout, že ne?" zeptal se s odporem Stiles.

"Nic jiného nemám," v klidu odpověděl Derek a pokračoval v natahování.

"Ehh, … to je hnus, sundej to, nechám to vyprat. Víš co, sundej to všechno, vyperu to taky," řekl Stiles a začal vstávat z postele.

"Vážně? Úplně všechno?" zeptal se se škádlícím úsměvem a ohnivým pohledem Derek a palce si zahákl za své boxerky. Na to se Stilesovi tváře, které postupně začínaly blednout do své normální barvy, znovu prudce zčervenaly.

"Chtěl jsem tím říct, že ti půjčím něco od táty," vyhrkl Stiles s vytřeštěnýma očima. Nad jeho reakcí se Peter pochechtával.

"A vypereš i moje, zlato?" zeptal se s pozvednutým obočím a úšklebkem na rtech, který jasně říkal, jak moc se baví nad chlapcovými rozpaky. Červenající se Stiles kývl hlavou na znamení souhlasu a narychlo odešel. Během pár vteřin se vrátil a nesl dvoje tepláky a dvě tílka.

"Já půjdu udělat snídani, zatím se osprchujte a převlečte, ať to pak můžu hodit hned do pračky," informoval je, položil věci na postel a odešel dolů do kuchyně.

"Vzbuď mě, až bude snídaně," prohlásil arogantně Peter, potom co Stiles odešel, otočil se na druhý bok a znova usnul. Derek jen protočil oči a zapadl do koupelky. Osprchovaný vyšel ven a oblékl se. Potom drbl do Petera a šel pomoct Stilesovi.

\--------

Když Derek přišel do kuchyně, našel tam vystresovaného Stilese, jak křečovitě drží hrnek s čajem, jako by na tom závisel jeho život.

"Hej, co se děje?" zeptal se s obavami Derek a položil ruku na Stilesova záda.

"Derek!" lekl se Stiles a obrátil se na Dereka. "Nic se neděje, všechno je v pohodě, začal jsem dělat sendviče, moc toho tu nemáme, takže je půlka z nich šunka, sýr a ta druhá arašídová pomazánka s marmeládou. Snad vám to bude chutnat …," mumlal rychle Stiles a vyhýbal se Derekovým očím.

"Stilesi?"

"Myslíš, že se už osprchoval i Peter, abych mohl hodit vaše věci do pračky, víš? A taky udělal jsem čaj," máchl směrem k ležícím hrnkům na pultu. "No už mi zbývá dodělat jen pár sendvičů, takže …"

"Stilesi!" Stiles sebou trhl a zmlknul. "Stilesi? Co se děje?" Stiles uhnul pohledem. Derek si lehce povzdechl, podíval se na Stilese pak ho prostě zvedl a posadil na pult. Ten výkřik překvapení ignoroval. Když měl Stilese usazeného, hrnek stále v ruce, zeptal se: " No tak, co se děje?" a opřel si hlavu o Stilesovo čelo.

"Já…," Stiles se roztřeseně nadechl a začal znova drtit hrnek v rukách.

"Jestli nás tu nechceš, stačí říct slovo a my odejdeme."

"To není o tom, nevadí mi, že tu jste," řekl Stiles, pohled však stále zabodával do hrnku. "To je prostě…," frustrovaně se nadechl. "Já to prostě nechápu, dobře! Tolik se toho za poslední dny stalo. Co za poslední dny, za poslední den! Všichni mě ignorují, táta je na mě naštvaný, Scott má oči jen na Allison, Lydie si mě nikdy nevšímala, pochybuju, že ví moje jméno a Jackson mě vždycky urážel a dělal si ze mě srandu, takže to novinka není," odmlčel se na chvíli Stiles a promnul hrnek.

"Jen…," povzdechl si. "Proč byste o mě měli zájem, kolikrát si mě do něčeho praštil a dával mi najevo, že jsem k ničemu, jenom otravný spratek. Hele vůbec se ti nedivím, ale já to nechápu. Když máš na mě takový názor proč…," udělal gesto a znova si povzdechnul. "Co když je to prostě jenom vtip, děláte si ze mne srandu nebo tak…," Stiles zmlknul a začal studovat hrnek čaje ve svých rukách.

Derek se na něj díval s překvapeným výrazem. Nevěděl, co na to říct, nakonec se zeptal na to, co ho nejvíce pálilo. "Opravdu si to myslíš, že bychom mohli udělat něco takového?" zeptal se s lehce ublíženým tónem Derek.

"Já nevím," odpověděl nešťastně Stiles. "Já vás vůbec neznám, vše co vím, jsem si přečetl v policejních složkách a …. A neznám tě, já ... promiň, promiň," Stiles zavřel oči a začaly mu téct z frustrace, únavy a nejistoty slzy.

Derek párkrát zamrkal, no vlastně je to pravda, řešili jsme vždy nějaké svinstvo, co se zrovna dělo, ale vlastně se vůbec neznáme.

"Stilesi?" Derek začal stírat slzy z jeho tváře a políbil ho na čelo. "Stilesi?" zeptal se znovu.

"Hm?" Stiles otevřel oči a podíval se na Dereka.

"Posloucháš mě?" Stiles kývl hlavou. "Dobře, poslouchej. Nechceme tě ponížit nebo nějak ti ublížit, nechceme tě ani nijak využít, líbíš se nám a to, že se neznáme, můžeme dohnat. Můžeme?" zeptal se Stilese, který lehce kývl hlavou. "Půjdeme na to tak pomalu, jak nám dovolíš, stačí slovo a zpomalíme," na to Stiles zakroutil hlavou.

"Líbilo se mi to, necítil jsem se jako byste na mě spěchali. Líbí se mi polibky a mazlení. Jen nechápu, jak se vám můžu líbit já. Jsem vychrtlej, otravnej a …" Derek ho políbil smyslně, horce, se vší touhou, kterou k němu cítil.

"…dokonalej," doplnil za Stilese Derek, když se odtrhl od jeho rtů. "Jsi pro nás dokonalej," vydechl Derek a znova políbil těžce dýchajícího, červenajícího se Stilese.

Stiles se odtrhl od spalujícího polibku, aby nabral vzduch do plic. Derek mu setřel zbytky slz, políbil ho na tvář, na nos na bradu a na rty. Tentokrát jemně a lehce. Začal hladit Stilesovo bříško a zašeptal: "Nechceme ti nijak ublížit. Věř mi, prosím,"pronesl a Stiles přikývl. Červená z jeho tváří začala ustupovat, zbyl po ní jen lehký nádech.

Derek se lehce usmál a ruku, kterou hladil Stilesovo bříško, vsunul pod jeho tričko a pokračoval v hlazení. Druhou ruku položil na jeho krk a přitáhl si Stilese k dalšímu polibku. Nakonec polibek rozbil Stiles.

"Měli bychom dodělat ty sendviče," usmál se Stiles plaše.

"To byste měli, mám hlad," připojil se Peter, který sešel ze schodů a zvědavě se kouknul na oba dva.

"Po snídani ti to řeknu," pošeptal Derek, tak aby to slyšel jen on. Peter se s tím spokojil a pomalu přešel k Stilesovi aby si ukradl další várku polibků a nějaký sendvič.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju Tercze za rychlé prohlednutí :) Tak jako minule jsem našla obrázek, aby jste si udělali představu, co bude v dalším díle :3
> 
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/01c457b36ed59411d0fecda3282a5457/tumblr_ng6yctLXqB1rw7iezo1_500.jpg


	4. Hmm ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další díl povídky "Co kdyby ...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že se vám bude líbit :) 
> 
> PS: Tentokrát je to bez kontroly, takže se omlouvám za chyby.

 Po snídani se Stiles převlékl z pyžama a všichni se usadili na gauč.

 

Stiles sebou zavrtěl, jak hledal tu nejlepší polohu k sezení. Zamyšlený zíral do bodu někde nad konferenčním stolkem a nevnímal okolí.

 

Zato Derek a Peter mezi sebou probírali, co se bude dít dál a taky důvody Stilesových obav.

 

"Stilesi. Hej, Stilesi slyšíš mě?" mával mu rukou před obličejem Derek.

 

"Hmm?" kouknul se na Dereka.

 

"Bavíme se o tom, co řekneme Sheriffovi."

 

"Ježíši táta, ten mě zabije!" vyřkl s náhle uvědomělým zděšením Stiles.

 

"Moc to dramatizuješ," prohlásil Peter. "Přinejhorším nám bude hrozit pistolí a řekne nám, abychom vypadli."

 

"Já nechci, abyste odešli," založil si ruce Stiles, ve tváři výraz naštvaného díťete.

 

Peter s Derekem se nad tím uchechtli, na to se Derek zvedl, položil ruku na Petera, ten kývl hlavou na znamení souhlasu a Derek odešel. Po jeho odchodu se Peter naklonil k Stilesovi a položil si ruce na jeho kolena.

 

"Nechceš?"

 

"Nechci," v tom si Stiles uvědomil, co řekl a prudce zčervenal.

 

Peter se ušklíbl a ruce přesunul na Stilesovi stehna. "Né? A co teda chceš?" naklonil se k němu tak, že se jejich tváře skoro dotýkaly. Stiles mohl cítit jeho teplý dech na tváři.

 

"Jááá…,"zakoktal se Stiles a díval se Peterovi do očí.

 

"Hmm, co chceš?" pronesl hlasem jako samet a ruce se vyšplhali až k pánvi. Stiles zadržel dech, zorničky se mu zvětšily a začal mělce dýchat.

 

"Táta se může vrátit každou chvíli, to nemůžeme," zašeptal Stiles a sklonil nešťastně hlavu.

 

Peter mu ji konečkami prstů zvedl. Chvíli se mu upřeně díval do očí a potom ho konejšivě políbil. "Klid, děláš si moc zbytečných starostí." Ruce pomalu posunoval přes boky, trup, prsa až skončil na ramenou. Znovu se nahnul a začal Stilese líbat, žhavě, se vší vášní, až ani jednomu nezbýval žádný dech.

 

Stiles se posunul do polohy, kdy ležel na pohovce, hlavu měl na opěradlu a na něm seděl Peter. Pomalu posunul své ruce pod Petrovo tílko (technicky vzato bylo Johnovo, ale co už) a začal s průzkumem. Peterova reakce byla ta, že znovu zaútočil na jeho rty.

 

Bohužel, před tím než se mohli dostat k něčemu zajímavějšímu, vrátil se Derek. "Tvůj táta je tady."

 

Stiles přehltl a ruce vytáhl. Peter zabručel nad tou ztrátou, ale slezl ze Stilese a posadil se vedle něj.

 

"Co mu řekneme?"zeptal se nervózně Stiles.

 

"Zkus pravdu,"řekl Sheriff, který právě vstoupil do místnosti a přejížděl zvědavým pohledem po všech. Když si všiml, co mají Derek a Peter oblečeno, pozvedl obočí. Pomalu se posadil a odznak s pistolí položil na stůl.

 

"No, tak mluvte,"pobídl je Sheriff, když to vypadalo, že z ani jednoho nic nevyleze.

 

"Možná bychom měli začít od začátku,"ujal se slova Peter a podíval se Johnovy do očí. "Je tu něco, co byste měl vědět, abyste vše pochopil," ušklíbl se Peter a začal vyprávět.

 

\----- o dvě hodiny a dva panáky později -----

 

"Tati?"zeptal se s obavami Stiles. Sheriff párkrát zamrkal a pak objal Stilese, nic neříkal, jen ho objímal. Po chvíli stále objímajíc Stilese pronesl. "Můžete tu zůstat do té doby, než si něco najdete."

 

"Děkujeme Sheriffe, moc …,"promluvil Derek, ale Sheriff ho přerušil.

 

"John, můžete mi říkat John. Teď pokud byste dovolili, rád bych byl chvilku se Stilesem."

 

Oba Haleové kývli a odešli do Stilesova pokoje. Tam se Peter svalil na Stilesovu postel a ušklíbl se. "No to šlo snáz, než jsem čekal."

 

Derek protočil oči a posadil se na židli od počítače. "Takže hádám, že si budeme hledat nějaký byt,"pronesl se svým obvyklým zamračeným výrazem.

 

"Očividně,"řekl Peter, zatímco vdechoval opojnou vůni jejich chlapce.

 

"Nemůžeš,…"začal Derek, ale už podruhé toho dne byl přerušen, tentokrát příchodem úlevně vypadajícímu se Stilese.

 

"Hej …"dál se bohužel Stiles nedostal, protože ho Peter stáhl k sobě na postel. Když byl položen vedle něj, kam od teď taky patřil, zabořil nos Stilesovi do krku a rukama ho objal a přitáhl si ho, co nejblíže.

 

Derek se na ně chvíli jen díval, pak protočil oči a přidal se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako minule, obrázek pro představení si, co bude v příštím díle :)
> 
> http://nd06.jxs.cz/654/488/326ff071ce_100600316_o2.jpg


End file.
